


Tommyinnit is live: Origins SMP but Something’s Off

by axo_welp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), no fucking beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axo_welp/pseuds/axo_welp
Summary: Tommy is ready for this lore stream, everything goes to plan.Like actually, this is an idea for a stream from the perspective of Tommy doing a lore stream-
Kudos: 35





	Tommyinnit is live: Origins SMP but Something’s Off

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! This is a strange new style of writing for me, I’m trying a middleground between rpf and their characters! If this is shit, I’m sorry-

Tommy paced around his room, nervous to start stream. It was twenty minutes before, and people were hyped. Tommy was hyped too, this lore stream would be amazing if he pulled it off as he imagined. It might not though…

He got in vc 2 early, bouncing in his chair. He wrote in the general that they should practice the improv for a bit before to get into the rhythm of it. Tubbo wrote back, saying okay.

Tubbo could tell he was nervous about the stream, comparing his stream’s to Karl’s, checking if obs was all correctly suited for large viewership for the fourth time in 3 minutes.

“Christ Tommy, chill, we’re all prepared for the stream, and if we mess up, we can always retcon, Toms.”

Tommy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I know, but it’s supposed to be the big thing I lot worked hard on for a whole week, I want it to pay off, I want it to be great.”

”Damn okay Tommy, a lil overdramatic, but you’ll be fine-“ Slimecicle was in vc, unnoticed by them. Slowly the rest piled in, and Tommy started the stream with a warning of Derealization, Manipulation, and Self Depreciation. (this counts for you readers too)

Despite the starting screen, everything seemed fine, to the viewers. Tommy was jumping up a hill, over to Wilbur after saying hello to chat, making sure not to fall off of any blocks. 

“Hey Tommy! Check this out, I can’t seem to change to invis form!” Tommy acted confused on the facecam, walking his character slightly forward. 

“That’s odd, must be a bug, oh well, but I have plans today, and they cannot wait for your disfunction!” Tommy took a step down a block, and he fell normally. The character paused for a second before running down the hill, not even mentioning it to the ghost.

They got to Tubbo’s treehouse, one of the ladders were bugging out, but nobody seemed to comment on it. Tubbo also said that he had lost his armor buff, although he could still break stone. They continued along, Tommy continuing to say he had some special plans. Everyone seemed to follow without question.

Tommy suppressed a smile, everything was all working well enough. 

As they approached ranboo’s house, there was a yell. When they got in, ranboo seemed to be angry for no reason. Tommy liked that hint that his own character’s mind thought ranboo was a bit of an ass because of him not wanting to be part of taking back L’manberg. 

They took a sulking Ranboo along, the whole chat still confused. Tommy turned around and his character was walking backwards. They headed towards Niki’s place next, she seemed to be able to get out of the water without any problem anymore, and Jack went behind Tommy’s character, Tommy acting like he got burnt by Jack. The two berated him, and he ran, whispering about Fragrance Man to chat.

Nobody was in the house, and Tommy acted panicked about not seeing the spider ram in there. Tommy felt he overacted a little, but it didn’t matter. A small Slimecicle walked up, laughing about nonsense, but the word jealousy seemed louder, chat didn’t notice how quiet Slime was before. Tubbo and Ranboo walked through the door first, acting like nothing happened. Like the character wasn’t even there. 

Tommy walked around, and saw Ghostbur, and ran over. The phantom told him that he got it back, and promptly after he turned invisible, he punched Tommy, taunting him and hitting him again. 

Phil swooped down and killed Ghostbur, even as the Phantom was invisible. Tommy was angry at the Elytrian, who just laughed and flew away. 

The place made no sense, it felt unreal, going exactly to plan for the stream. The group walked towards Tommy, arguing amongst themselves. There was an explosion noise as Tubbo yelled how Tommy was selfish, and suddenly the character fell through the ground. 

The screen goes black for a moment, and Tommy beams as he has the option to for these few moments. Everyone was playing so well, he knew he couldn’t break character now. 

He clicked into the dream smp, pushing his face into a sad tone as he turned the screen back on. The character was on three hearts, in the corner of the cell.

”Another nightmare?” Tommy nodded quickly. 

“I betrayed... everyone.” Tommy whispered into the mic. It was time to pull a card Ranboo had been teaching him, to fake cry.

He burst into a small sob, Dream comforting him. In reality Tommy was basically trying not to think of anything, because it was going so well, really. A tear slid down his face, and he couldn’t stifle a giggle, but everyone pretended it didn’t happen.

Sam got into the vc.

”Tommy, are you okay?! I’m getting you out.” Tommy just sniffled, his character shifting and walking slowly towards Dream. The lava fell down, and Sam’s character was on the other side, the flying machine already going to the other side.

When he got to the other side, Tommy’s character backed away a small bit. “Tommy. Come here or I’ll have to use force.” The coldness yet fondness in his voice was perfect. Tommy’s voice was already vaguely hoarse from yelling in the Origins bit, so when he said “n- no...” it sounded pitiful. 

Tommy suppressed a laugh at how pitiful he sounded, and Sam punched Dream, and Tommy followed Sam, in submission, as if Sam was pulling him along.

Once out of the prison, Tommy laughed fully.

”O- kay okay end lore bit, thanks guys for watching, oh my god, well see you guys next stream. Thanks for watching, augh-“ Tommy pressed the end button and pushed him out of his chair, stretching. The claps in chat were comforting, he did a great job.

Wow that was tiring.

He still stayed in vc talking to his friends for half the night. Didn’t really matter that he had college tomorrow, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay everyone, have a good night, sorry this has no beta or check overs, here it is anyways lmao-


End file.
